


四次戴士想知道韩潇的灵魂伴侣印记是什么样子，第五次他给韩潇看了自己的

by leafvan



Category: Chinese Streamer RPF, God Lie (TV), Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux | The Werewolves of Millers Hollow (Card Game), Lying Man (TV), Panda Kill (TV), Real Person Fiction, Super Liar (TV), 狼人杀
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 士潇 - Freeform, 灵魂伴侣, 灵魂伴侣印记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvan/pseuds/leafvan
Summary: 我Y哥是狼王，那我是什么？
Relationships: 戴士/韩潇
Kudos: 4





	四次戴士想知道韩潇的灵魂伴侣印记是什么样子，第五次他给韩潇看了自己的

1

夏夜的大排档人声嘈杂，戴士和韩潇刚从网吧出来，就落入这一片喧闹中。

戴士饿得狠了，握着筷子像握着刀剑，桌上的饭菜连连败下阵来。旁边的韩潇看着好笑，一面喊哥您慢点吃，一面又回头多点了几样菜，还偷偷叫了瓶二锅头。

原本韩潇还在谋划着怎么哄骗戴士尝一口，没想到那52度的二锅头一摆上桌，就轻而易举地吸引了戴士全部的注意力。

戴士的灵魂伴侣印记是在认识韩潇以后，出现在他后背上右肩胛骨位置的。

那个晚上他刚跟韩潇开完黑，彼此挥手说拜拜明天一定约。戴士转身走出网吧那一刻忽然觉得有点心悸，右肩上像小虫细细咬着似的麻痒起来。戴士当下就有了点微妙的预感，直到他回家对着镜子终于确定：他的灵魂伴侣印记出现了。

是个圆圈。戴士睁大眼睛仔细观察，但确确实实只是个圆圈，周围没有一丝多余的线条，干净利落。戴士有点失望，“这就是那什么，”他皱着眉头回想灵魂伴侣印记的定义，“有玄妙力量能指引人找到此生唯一的灵魂印记？”他本以为会是看上去更神秘的符号，六芒星、希腊字母、缠绕的藤蔓，或者简单点，花、燕子、冰激凌，好歹是个东西啊，这一个圈儿算什么，简陋的都不配放到初中数学卷子上。

这印记太没劲了，戴士开了听可乐坐在床上一边喝一边想，自己的灵魂伴侣到底谁啊，难不成是个老师每天上课在黑板上徒手画圆吗？想到这又立刻否决掉，不能不能不能，我这什么人啊还老师，我配吗，万一要是个清华数学系的我都听不懂人说话，不能是老师，真不能。

那到底是谁呢，戴士半眯着眼睛开始推理。印记是今天第一次出现的，那人我今天肯定见过。我今天见过的人，就是班里同学，网吧老板，开黑的朋友，都是天天见的人，今天到底哪儿不一样了……印记是刚走出网吧出现的，那时候我刚跟韩潇说了拜拜……

“……卧槽韩潇？是韩潇吗？”戴士猛地直起身子，茫然又有点确信地晃晃脑袋，眼睛一时找不到落点。

是韩潇吗？能是韩潇吗？韩潇跟那圈儿有联系吗？可能是韩潇吗？他慌慌张张地思索起来。

“这度数高吗？卧槽我能喝吗，不会喝一口就倒这儿了吧？”

戴士念念叨叨地问着，但根本没打算听韩潇回答。虽然我不敢喝，但闻一下装醉总说得过去吧，这可52度呢！这么想着，戴士直接拧开瓶盖凑上去深深地闻了一下——

“哎哎卧槽…怎么了？”韩潇上一秒还在好整以暇地等着看戴士的反应，这一秒就被突然晕在自己肩上的戴士吓了一跳。韩潇赶忙丢下筷子扶住戴士，忍着笑拍拍他的脸，“哥，你还行吗哥？戴士？你还好吗，听得见我说话吗？”

戴士不答话，他脑子晕乎乎的，整个人也晃悠悠的，像刚从过山车上下来，只想找个靠山倚着休息。韩潇没办法，只好让他先靠在自己左肩上。他一边扶着戴士一边得意地想，戴士你完了，这事儿我要嘲笑你一辈子的。

正想着，戴士开始在他耳边嘟嘟囔囔地不知道说些什么。韩潇凝神细听了几句，大致就是些抱怨，酒味儿太冲，夜风太冷。他本想嘲笑戴士几句，却忽然听戴士声音黏黏糊糊地问：“哎韩潇……你有灵魂伴侣印记吗？”

不知是不是戴士靠在左肩的缘故，这一刻韩潇忽然觉得自己后背上左肩胛骨位置有些细微的麻痒。他轻轻动了动肩膀，戴士却死赖在他肩膀上不起来，看上去真是晕得厉害。

韩潇奇怪戴士怎么酒后还想得起来问这个，有点莫名地回答：“没呢，我身上白白净净，一个墨点儿都没。你呢，你有吗？”

戴士这才缓缓坐起来，顿了顿才开口：“有个在右肩膀上的，是个圈儿，感觉挺没意思的。”

“是个圈儿？”韩潇转头向着戴士笑，“那和圈儿配对的是个叉么？”

“滚你的，吃你的饭。”戴士也笑起来，把那瓶二锅头推远了。

2

LyingMan录制中途，韩潇皱着眉头伏在自己的臂弯里一动不动。他的左肩从开局起就一直隐隐作痛，后来又开始发痒，折磨得他心神不宁。

戴士坐在韩潇身边，把他的异常早早看在眼里，担忧写在脸上。好不容易抓了个空档，戴士低下头悄悄问他怎么了。韩潇轻轻摇摇头，反而示意戴士注意马上轮到他归票发言了。戴士也皱了皱眉，干脆直接归票韩潇让他去休息。

韩潇也没计较，大概确实是痛痒难忍。甫一下场，他立刻冲到洗手间镜子前，扒开自己的T恤检查左肩。韩潇毫不意外地发现，左肩上原本散乱的线条逐渐连出一个轮廓了。他对着镜子仔细辨认，觉得这可能是个徽章，或者乱七八糟的线团儿。

正看着，洗手间的门被推开了，进来的是匆匆忙忙的戴士。

“帮主？韩潇？怎么啦？”他担忧地走近。

韩潇抬眼冲他笑：“没事儿，就是那灵魂印记多长了几笔出来，有点痒。”

“是吗，”戴士脸上的担忧不减反增，“你可别骗我，你都难受成这样了……让我看看。” 

韩潇配合地转过身去展示印记：“行，那你看看我这是个什么东西。”

戴士凑过去先往红肿的线条边缘呵了口气，问韩潇还疼吗。韩潇肩膀抖了抖，然后笑出了声：“哎你还别说，有我Y哥这一口仙气——那可真是气到病除，百毒不侵呀！”

“得了，你少贫两句，”戴士听闻也跟着笑起来，帮韩潇把衣服整理好，“看不太出来，你这边缘毛毛躁躁的，不是几何图案，应该是个什么花呀、动物呀之类的。现在还疼吗？”

韩潇从镜子里和戴士对视：“那你的圈儿还没变吗？”

“嗯，还跟以前一样，是个圈儿，圆圆的。”戴士点点头。

韩潇情绪忽然有点低落，“不太疼了。得，就这么着吧，让它长，看它能长出个什么东西来。”

3

韩潇在对面咳嗽一晚上了。戴士默默地想。

SuperLiar的录制时间实在太反人类了，动辄通宵达旦，所有人红着眼睛死撑着说自己清醒得很。就算游戏主播个个都是夜猫子，也经不住高强度脑力劳动下这么熬的。

何况韩潇生病了，戴士揉揉自己的脸，快点儿结束吧。

等一行人终于从录制现场出来，天边已经泛起了亮光。戴士放慢了脚步，等走在最后的韩潇赶上来。

“怎么样啊，还行吗？”戴士扶住韩潇的胳膊。

“还行，”韩潇借力往戴士身上靠了靠，“就是最近感冒一直没好，可能还有点发烧。”

“都发烧了还行呢，你心也真够大的，”戴士一把揽住韩潇，让他靠在自己肩膀上，“你先靠会儿，到你家附近给你买药，坚持一下。”

韩潇想说两句俏皮话逗戴士放松点，却已经累到发不出声音，只徒劳地张了张嘴，就昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

下一次醒来，韩潇发现自己正躺在自家床上。他头疼欲裂，喉咙干痛，身上的衣服已经汗湿了。韩潇皱着眉头缓缓坐起身来，环顾一圈后伸直胳膊去够床头柜上的玻璃杯。

水还是温热的，韩潇一边喝一边试图回忆刚才发生的事。正想着，戴士推门进来了。

“才睡了二十分钟就醒啦？”戴士的声音里七分担忧三分责怪，他坐到床边的椅子上，把床头柜上韩潇刚刚没发现的药递过来，“这是退烧药。你烧这么严重自己都没发现呢？亏了今天有我，不然我看你得直接晕在马路上。”

韩潇一看见戴士就明白了个八九不离十。反正戴士来他家也不是一次两次了，轻车熟路，钥匙八成也是直接从他身上摸的，于是韩潇直接把没问出口的疑问和着药片一起吞进了肚子。

“得，谢谢我Y哥救命之恩，加上上次那口气儿，两次了，这大恩大德小弟我无以为报啊。”韩潇缩进被子，自恃自己喝水吃药裹紧被子已经无懈可击，嘴上就忍不住开始贫。

哪知戴士根本不买账，反而拍着他要他坐起来：“起来起来别这么睡，先换身衣服。你看你那衬衫，全湿了。”

韩潇不得已，只好悻悻爬起来去换睡衣。韩潇站在衣柜跟前，刚把衬衫剥下来，背后突然响起戴士惊奇的声音：“哎韩潇，你这个印记有样子了！”

“嗯？”韩潇裸着上身就想往卫生间走，被戴士及时喝止，再次只好悻悻回到衣柜面前穿睡衣，一边穿一边笑，“干嘛呀，我连照个镜子都不行了吗你这个JY，这还是我家呢！”

戴士哎哟了一声催他回被子里：“你可快点儿吧，再磨蹭一会儿烧都该退了。”

韩潇重新缩进被窝里之前，戴士扒拉着他睡衣领子给他的印记拍了个近距离特写，然后俩人隔着一层厚厚的棉被头靠着头研究起照片来。

“真的像个动物。”韩潇肯定了戴士之前的猜测。

“好像还真是，”戴士把照片放大又缩小，细细观察了一会儿，心跳忽然漏了半拍，“像个狼头或者狮子头，你看是不是？”

韩潇凑过去仔细看了看，点点头：“像，反正像个猛兽。”

“哎哟可以啊帮主，对象这么凶的？你这小身板儿，没想到这么猛啊，”戴士眯起眼睛向着韩潇笑，心中浮起一些不敢确信的猜想，“是狮子老虎的话不好说，如果是狼的话……怕不是和狼人杀有关系吧——刚刚那局谁是狼来着？”

韩潇没答话，看着戴士眨了眨眼。

能是谁呢，一圈人名飞快地从他们的脑子里掠过。感觉不太对，韩潇想，好像有什么线索被忽视了。

两人各怀鬼胎地对视了一会儿，韩潇忽地把手机往戴士怀里一扔，缩进被子里去了。

戴士措手不及，只来得及抱着手机“哎哎哎”地喊他。韩潇起初假装没听见，后来不堪其扰，不情不愿地探出头来开始演戏：“哎哟不行不行我突然头疼得厉害先睡了反正我家你也熟得不能再熟了Y哥您请自便。”

韩潇恃病而骄，戴士拿他没办法，只能无奈地揉揉自己的小卷毛，站起身帮韩潇掖好被角，转身向客卧走去了。

4

“……帮主，我特别想跟帮主说一下——因为今天帮主站错边了。但是我觉得，因为帮主你那轮点双狼我觉得特别优秀，我觉得你——就是实话实说啊——就是比录制节目的时候，你强了好多。……帮主这人特别聪明，他只要多加练习那一定以后会很厉害的。所以我觉得今天帮主也挺厉害的。”

从什么时候开始的呢，韩潇陷入回忆里，是从什么时候开始，戴士逐渐在狼人杀游戏里崭露头角、大放异彩的呢？

韩潇想起录制LyingMan之前，戴士给他发微信问他去不去。他当时毫不犹豫地说去，没想到戴士立刻给他拨了电话说自己不敢去。

戴士不去的原因有很多，但“不敢”绝对不是一个能让韩潇信服的理由。更何况电话那边的声音听起来轻软含笑，韩潇一下子就明白这是他的小胖子来撒娇了。

戴士这样做不是一次两次了，从十一年前他闻了二锅头就赖在自己肩膀上不起来开始，韩潇就常常要哄他。

第一次尝试玩狼人杀把双药女巫票出局，分锅大会韩潇气急了吼他，回到酒店看见低落的小卷儿忍不住哄回来；一起吃鸡看不见人，一局要韩潇救他五次，然后在麦克风那端可怜兮兮地问我是不是没天赋呀……韩潇赶忙哄他只是玩得少还生疏；后来网杀开黑，花钱买了个骑士开局骑个好人自己出局或者直接被白狼王爆走，气得戴士给韩潇拨微信电话一个劲儿喊气死了气死了，韩潇在这边大笑Y哥是国服最菜骑士，笑完还是要温柔哄他才能消停。

一晃眼时间过去好些年了，韩潇含着笑想，现在抬起头看看，是他的小胖子坐在主位上面面俱到地把该点到的地方全说妥，最后特意认认真真地对着韩潇，就像韩潇无数次鼓励安慰戴士那样——只对着他一个人说——别难过，我实话实说，你真的聪明又厉害，只是手生而已。

韩潇专心听着，同时心里小小的酸涩被戴士席卷而来的暖意裹挟着消失了。

赛后，戴士照例还是跟着韩潇回家。

戴士一路上停不下来地跟韩潇讲自己有多么开心多么痛快多么感动，韩潇完全感同身受，因此笑意盈盈地听，偶尔附和两句。直到两人到家，戴士才终于感到疲惫，安静地陷入沙发里。韩潇递给他一杯水，却没坐在他身边，也没走，只站在他面前好似有话要说的样子。

戴士端着杯子不解地望他，刚想开口问他想说什么，又忽然灵光一现，好像明白了韩潇的意思，改口道：“…潇，你、你左肩上那个——”

韩潇一下子就乐了，语调里满是上扬的笑意：“——还是我Y哥懂我啊，先喝水，喝完我再告诉你。”

戴士刹那间全明白了，他眉开眼笑喜上眉梢，整个夏天的美丽蓦地聚集在这一刻，聚集在戴士手里的玻璃杯里，只等戴士把透明的幕布揭开，就尽数铺展在他面前。

戴士捧着杯子跟着韩潇一起乐，乐着还要讨价还价：“光告诉我哪行啊，我要自己亲眼看呀！”

5

韩潇的灵魂伴侣印记终于在戴士眼前展现全貌——

简洁有力的线条描绘出的狼王威风凛凛，双耳凌厉，利齿有如匕首，戴士盯着狼头的眼睛，甚至能从眼神里感受到冰冷的杀意。

韩潇背着身子不耐烦地问他好了没，实在看不够拿手机拍个照，别傻愣着。

戴士闻言摸出手机，又认认真真找了半天角度才拍出一张比较满意的，终于放过了韩潇。

“你这印记真的太帅了卧槽，太帅了，”戴士捧着手机小声赞叹，“真的太帅了潇，你这印记卧槽，拿到文身店都能有一万个人排着队想文这个，真的帅卧槽。”

韩潇心下好笑，瞥他一眼明知故问：“哎不是，我这怎么听着话里有话啊，你夸谁呢？”

戴士小心思被揭穿，于是弯着眼睛笑起来：“那当然是夸我潇啊——我潇这，英明神武英俊潇洒的，才配得上这种文身，是吧，帅还是我潇帅啊。”

韩潇立刻得寸进尺翘起尾巴来：“哎那是那是，一般人没有我这么好看，是吧！”

戴士也不反驳，只连连点头，笑得更厉害了。

“那——”等戴士止住笑，韩潇凑过来拍拍戴士的右肩膀问他：

“我Y哥是狼王，那我是什么？”

戴士是狼王，那韩潇是什么？

戴士自从见到韩潇那个朦朦胧胧的猛兽轮廓后，这个问题就在他脑中挥之不去。

他无数次地站在镜子前研究自己的灵魂伴侣印记，可无论他怎么看，都是光秃秃的一个圈儿。

为什么是个圈儿，韩潇怎么会是个圈儿呢。韩潇可以是竹子、荷花、飞鸟，甚至可以是书本、键盘、眼镜，韩潇可以是一切，唯独不像个圈儿。

难道我的灵魂伴侣不是韩潇吗，戴士曾经也这样想过。但时时刻刻对韩潇的挂念、见到韩潇后的心安、暂时分别时的空落，都让戴士真切地明白，韩潇是不一样的。同时，他也能从两人相处数年的无数细节中读出，他在韩潇心中也一样与众不同。

可那个圈儿究竟是什么意思，戴士很久很久都琢磨不透。

而让他更没想到的是，PandaKill第三季播出时，他的右肩突然时隔多年再次疼了起来。

他的印记在改变——

戴士怔了一霎，接着腾地站起来，冲进了卫生间。

那一刻戴士前所未有地心慌起来，他不知道他的灵魂伴侣印记会发生什么样的变化。他的印记会变成什么样子？印记代表的那个人会改变吗？韩潇的印记也会变吗？他……他会失去韩潇吗？

——出乎意料地，他的圈儿并没有改变，疼痛的来源是圆圈旁边多长出来的弯弯曲曲的线条。

戴士皱起眉仔细辨认了一会儿，突然如梦初醒拨云见月——是，确实是拨云见月，戴士顷刻间被巨大的喜悦与痛心砸昏了头，呆愣地想着，确实是拨云见月。他那个圆圈儿，根本不是什么几何图形，或者说不单单是一个几何图形，他直到如今，偏偏他迟钝至此，直到韩潇陷入狼人杀深重阴霾的如今，才终于醒悟。

韩潇，他的韩潇，是一轮明月。

几年前，那轮月亮净白明澈；而此刻，那轮圆月周边疏疏落落地长出了几朵流云。

“我Y哥是狼王，那我是什么？”

戴士望着韩潇亮亮的眼睛，心脏像看懂明月那天一样剧烈地跳动起来。他吸了口气，定了定神，开口回答：

“我潇是月亮。”

* * *

+1

让韩潇松口答应重回狼人杀可真不容易，哪怕是JY戴士本人，也颇为费力地软磨硬泡威逼利诱半个月才成功，戴士一半唏嘘一半得意地想，不过也只有他JY戴士本人能成功。

“帮主来啦——帮主来GodLie啦，”

戴士懒洋洋地瘫在GodLie休息室的沙发上直播，眉眼间都是藏不住的快活，

“帮主就tm一大赖逼，把我骗了，帮主坐我右边儿……拿场外骗我。”

还没等戴士长篇大论大肆声讨一番韩潇的无赖行径，韩潇就游戏出局被大非老师抓走谈话了。一旁的张潇围观了韩潇出局全程，笑得前仰后合，还不忘给戴士大讲一通警徽流7、9顺验，第二天警徽给了5，但7没出局反而12韩潇出局的故事。听罢戴士也跟着张潇张狂大笑起来。

不多时，从大非老师休息室出来的韩潇一眼就看见了这两个笑得上气不接下气的傻子。他无奈地笑着走过来打算加入谈话，刚要在戴士张潇之间坐下，戴士却忽然拽拽他的衣角，示意他坐到戴士右边去。韩潇虽然不解，但还是顺着戴士的意思坐到了戴士右边，靠着沙发扶手和他手肘挨手肘地聊起天来。

因为戴士和张潇都在直播，韩潇好不容易才找到一个空闲机会凑在戴士耳边问：“这次来怎么我一直坐你右边儿呀？”

戴士眨眨眼，也凑到韩潇耳边用气声回答他：“因为狼王要永远奔向月亮呀。”

戴士温热的气息扑在韩潇耳垂上，韩潇感觉自己整个人都因为这句话颤动发烫起来。

+2

JYClub的标志是戴士本人亲自设计的，这件事JYC上上下下的员工都知道。

但JYC的标志是戴士根据韩潇左肩上的灵魂印记设计的，这件事只有几位戴士和韩潇的亲密朋友知道。

而为了让韩潇同意用印记当作JYC的标志，戴士究竟花了多少心思，费了多少口舌，许下了多少苦不堪言的承诺，签了多少丧权辱国的不平等条约，就只有戴士和韩潇两个人才知道了。

+3

“潇啊……”

“嗯？”

“我要去打比赛了，你说，ID叫啥好呢？”

“我哪知道呀，你自个儿想去。”

“那你叫什么呀？”

“我呀，我叫少帮主啊。”

“为啥呀？”

“嚯，你没听过那相声吗？那北京丐帮少帮主——呀。”

“丐帮？那我叫金庸你说行不，JY！多厉害呀。”

“哎你这个戴土可太狗了，这便宜你也想占啊，太狗了太狗了。”

“嘿嘿，那我、那我叫LoveJY总行了吧？”


End file.
